Novelist Meets Novelist
by NIE9210
Summary: Gravitation  Fruits Basket crossover.  Eiri Yuki meets Shigure Sohma in a bar...  What could happen in this crazy encounter!
1. Chapter 1

**Gravitation / Fruits Basket Crossover**

An old idea I resurrected into this fanfiction. It's pretty simple for a fanfiction (I'm sure no one but me understood what I just said... Too bad for you because I honestly don't feel like explaining!). I tweaked the idea in mind when I decided to resurrect it...

I must be like Maki Murakami when she says that she likes to torture guys like Eiri... So I tortured Eiri by making him do odd-ball things and just being mentally and physically drained! WEEEE! (You'll see what I mean.) But let's face it; whenever Eiri gets pissed off, something hilarious or outrageous is going on! Oh, the sweet drama! When I fit Shigure in here, things'll go all topsy-turvey to the point Eiri won't even know what's going on... Wonder if he'll find himself hating / kind of enjoying the result of meeting Gure-san? (You: I don't know! YOU'RE the author!) The we'll BOTH have to wait and see, ne? (You: Stop... ASKING ME!! Twitches)

That's basically all I have to say except to enjoy it! Reviews are yummy:P

Part 1:

The pink-haired pop-star bounded impatiently about the apartment, eagerly awaiting his lover to finish his work. From the other side of the door of his lover's study, the blonde skillfully tapped away at his keyboard, sleepless nights showing in his posture and weary face. It seemed as if his fingers were automated, like a robot's. Although everything else about Eiri Yuki more than lacked the precision of his machine-fingers; unruly hair, somewhat blood-shot eyes, a faint stubble becoming clearer and clearer with each dreadfully slow passing hour.

Eiri had made a promise to Shuichi through the study's door that he would be done "soon". How long ago was that? Eiri did not know the answer but guessed quite a while ago. No doubt Shuichi was about to tear off the hinges on the door that seperated the two. But Eiri needed to finish the manuscript fast. He wanted some time to rest before his editor would complain to him about whatever there was to complain about. He didn't really care at this point. He just wanted to finish.

With his mind towards the goal and with his fingers following the path, he finished about an hour later. But, before he could get up to stretch and head to bed for a quite nap, the phone rang. Eiri cursed, sighed, and picked it up.

"Hello?" said the scruffly Eiri.

"Eiri-kun!" replied the over-joyous voice.

_Oh, really, _though Eiri. _Just when I thought I couldn't put up with more._

"Hey, Tohma." some frustration leaked through his lips.

"Eiri-kun, you sound tired. Maybe you should get some rest? ... Aw, crap. Now I feel bad for calling you..."

"Nah, forget it. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" _Like I could go to sleep anyways._ At Eiri's desk lay a dozen or so coffee cups, all drained of their caffiene goodness. His eyes were shot wide open. He was surprised that all that caffiene hadn't made him twitch after he guzzled them down.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go check out that new bar downtown..." Tohma Seguchi's voice had tones of guilt, anticipation, and a pleading child's all rolled into one. He always got what he wanted—he would even play dirty. He could twist any scenario into a profitable venture. The wicked manipulator.

There was a silence and then, "Are you talking about that really kinky gay bar?!" Eiri almost shouted.

"Yes, that's the one. And Eiri, you're exaggerating. It isn't as 'kinky' as you make it sound... Why are you surprised? Aren't you at least a little curious to get into those things? You could come back home and show Shindo somethi--"

"Whoa, whoa, whooooa! Tohma, please! The way I am at this moment, the last thing on my mind is sex of any form."

"Really?!" asked the stunned Tohma. "That's new!"

Eiri let out this huge sigh that felt as if it were bottled inside him for ages. He also glared at the phone, which he was aware Tohma could not see.

Tohma giggled and unsuccessfully tried to hide it. When he recovered, he said: "I was just kidding about all that. But c'mon! Lets try something new, ok? Plus, you just did a lot of work, didn't you? Blow off some steam and get some drinks with me!"

Eiri Yuki rehashed the offer again and again and could find no reason to not agree.

"Fine," he finally agreed. "but there better not be anyone shoving their dick in my face!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

After what felt like a million years, Shuichi saw his lover in the doorway of his study. Of course, Shuichi was right outside of the door with a smile immediately spread across his face. He scurried quickly over to Eiri, ready to pounce. But he stopped when he saw how the endless nights weighed on Eiri's morale.

"Yu--" the pink-haired boy began.

But Eiri simply brushed past him. Shuichi jogged to keep up with Eiri.

"Hey, Yuki? Are you ok? Do you want to--"

"Stop with the damn questions," Eiri stopped walking to the bathroom to message his temples and turn to Shuichi. "I'm going to get ready to go to a bar with Tohma, alright? Then after that I'll come home. Tomorrow after Mizuki comes to pick up the manuscript, everything stressful will be out of the way. I'll be in a better mood because that means rest."

Shuichi listened intently and then chirped, "Oh, so it was Tohma on the phone. No wonder you sounded so frustrated. Not to sound like I was eavesdropping or anything, but I could hear some of what you said. Geez, these walls are paper-thin. I wonder if the neighbors around us can hear when we--"

"Ugh, don't think something as stupid as that." Eiri walked into the bathroom.

Shuichi still wanted to talk and talked to Eiri through the bathroom door. Eiri began to brush his teeth when Shuichi randomly asked, "Why are you still friends with Tohma, anyway? I wonder about that sometimes..."

"Roo rembed ree, ruth!" gurgled Eiri.

"... What?"

Eiri gurgled, spat, and tried again, "You and me, both! ... Not much else to say but _he_ clings to _me._"

Shuichi pondered this. Everywhere he and Eiri had gone, they seemed to have gathered a bunch of crazy characters, forever tied to their lives some way or another. Tohma was just one to be more feared of than others because in his hand ly Eiri and his singing career. Shuichi shuddered. Suddenly, Eiri popped back out of the bathroom, looking almost 100 better. _Almost._ His chin was clean of stubble, his hair brushed, dressed neatly, teeth scrubbed. But the one thing that couldn't be fixed at the moment from a few days of no sleep—his attitude. He was obviously colder than usual. Shuichi was accustomed to being frost-bitten from Eiri's blizzard but today could've been more bitter. Shuichi wanted anyone that would be in Eiri's way to not have to live through that unbearable chill.

Yuki put on his shoes at the door and grabbed the knob, about to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Shuichi sprung over to Eiri, handing him a hat and sunglasses. "You've got to make sure no one recognizes you so you don't get chased. That sure wouldn't make my day better if I was a mess before."

"Oh, that's true," Eiri replied, shocked. "Alright, bye."

"Bye!" Shuichi waved Eiri out the door, looking proud of himself.

_I'm so happy I saved my honey! _Thought the simple, giddy Shuichi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

Eiri waved a taxi. Sure, he _could_ drive his mercedes there but he didn't want there to ever be a scratch on it. It was also rush hour so the traffic would be horrendous. He adjusted the sunglasses and hat shielding the rest of the world around him from his angelic hair and sapphire eyes. Eiri did not even want the taxi driver recognizing him because it had happened before, making the ride home from a long trip a big pain. He took this all into account and stared out of the window at happy passerby, attempting to ignore the itch on his head due to irritation of the hat. Eiri cringed and scratched at it feverishly.

He quietly sighed and thought to himself, _Geez, how in the hell does Tohma _do _this all day?!_ Slumping and pausing in thought, this thought had him sitting straight up in the lop-sided taxi seat: _What is that crazy excuse of a brother-in-law think he's getting me into?!_ Eiri never had time to think of it before now. All of the day's activities, if he could call them that, flashed by him in a blur. He was always moving, working, explaining to do any real thinking for himself. Always an automatic answer to every question asked, a burden of a task filed away in order of most-convienent; was Eiri ever actually _there_ to contemplate? No, his mind screamed. _Is this what somebodies who dug themselves into alcoholism and self-hate feel like before they escape to a bar? _He laughed aloud but silently agreed.

But now the situation of Tohma wanting to bring Eiri to a gaudy gay bar made him have the smallest pang of guilt and sinfulness. He shrugged and wondered why he felt "hell with it" one minute and "maybe too far" the next. _Wow, _was Eiri's next thought. _Maybe my old man's way of life rubbed off on me in some way... But that doesn't mean I'll change one bit—Shuichi's _my _fuck toy._ He smirked an evil smirk and snapped out of his mind-banter once he felt the taxi halt.

Eiri paid the taxi guy, still feeling as if the 45 minutes in the taxi wasn't even 5. He walked to the bar maybe 2 or 3 buildings away, an uneasiness boiling in his stomach. A gulp passed down his throat before he stepped through the doorway, hoping Tohma was there somewhere to project the image that he wasn't alone, seeking companionship.

But Tohma was not near the front of the bar. Eiri groaned and began to search. Tohma was nowhere out of the ocean of strippers and customers on the dance floor. He sat down in a nearby chair at an empty table a safe distance from the crowd. He needed a moment to reason with his options. The techno/rave music pounded in his ears almost giving him a migrane which was already enough to send him flying out of the bar. Although he beared it and stayed seated.

Eiri sighed hopelessly, a ragged stray dog in the crowd, getting slowly to his feet. On his way to the heart of the crowd, someone crashed into him, sending him and his hat soaring in opposite directions. Lying on the ground with his blonde bangs now in his eyes and longish hair spilling to the ground, a hand was offered to Eiri. When the stranger saw Eiri not about to accept it, he grabbed at his arm. Eiri had retracted his arm again once he stood up straight, now able to look at the stranger. This person's lips were tugged into a smile when he saw Eiri's golden mane. He stepped so boldy closer to the still-disoriented Eiri and purred to him over the loud music: "I just love blondies."

The stranger could not see Eiri's nervous bug-eyes hidden under the dark sunglasses. His mouth was still in his calm, never-ending frown so he uttered, "Back off, buddy," and turned his back to the surprised man.

Eiri retreated back to the front of the bar, noticing the different expressions people wore when seeing his hair. The rest of the way back to the front where the drinking part of the bar was, he held his breath and prayed he wouldn't attract anymore weirdos. But then he realized that he remembered the stranger picking up the hat and could still be stalking him! Sure enough when he looked back, he spotted the familiar figure staring at him and coming towards him. Eiri quickly flopped into a barstool and got a martini. When the bartender went to make the drink, Eiri immediately shifted his gaze back to the same spot. The man was still there but no longer approaching. Eiri sighed for the billionth time and tried to relax as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes passed and he had gotten his martini and pressed the glass impatiently to his lips. Eiri began tapping a beat with a free hand across the counter top. Then, a peculiar man came dashing to the door of the bar saying something although Eiri knew not what. The man frantically whipped his head side to side, sweeping his unruly dark bangs into a flurry. As if his actions weren't drawing enough attention already, he wore a traditional kimono.

When the madman rushed inside the bar and plopped down in a barstool right next to him, the color in Eiri's face drained completely. He tried to act cool and casual as if he hadn't noticed.

The guy sneered and laughed maniacally, "She'll never catch me this time!" he chimed and proceeded into some odd dance.

Eiri couldn't help but wear a grim expression this time; he came here to forget his worries and they seemed to shove themselves back into his face. This idiot was just like _his_ idiot.

The strange man calmed himself, ordered a drink, and let his eyes wander until they were directly on Eiri. He gasped, dug his index finger into his chin, to appear as if he was thumbing through the files and picking through memories in his dysfunctional brain to find the photo that matched our now overly-uncomfortable blond. Eiri had no problem whatsoever letting the man take several minutes to guess his identity... Although unknown to Eiri Yuki, these two had something in common that made it a cinch to pull out his profile and present the information.

The man punched his palm downward and beamed a confident smile. Eiri Yuki grimaced.

"You're that romance novelist, aren't you?!" he shouted dumbly.

Eiri bent in closer to him and brought a finger to his lips. "Shhh! Don't say my name out loud. Anyone knows who I am and I'm going to be eaten alive in this place!"

"So I was right," he leaned back, crossing his arms with smug pride written all over his face. "Hi, I'm Shigure Sohma. It's nice I get to meet a fellow novelist even though you're more well-known than me."

Eiri was still puzzled as to how this man saw through his disguise. "Sohma...? ... 'Fellow novelist'?"

"Yes! I'm a romance novelist, too."

It was an understatement to say Eiri was lost. He blinked underneath his glasses.

Shigure tried helping him. "C'mon! Shigure Sohma? Author of the _Summer-Colored Sigh_ series?"

If this was a moment a light bulb would ever be shown over an anime/manga character, this would be it. "Oh, you wrote that smut?"

Shigure fell off the barstool. "Now that's it's coming from another novelist, that hurts! And a gay one, at that!"

Eiri Yuki showed the first sign of amusement the whole day by simply smirking. "Ah, it's a complex situation... Wait, then why are _you_ in here?"

Shigure went wide-eyed. "Your sexual orientation makes for a 'complex situation'? How can you say that in _here?"_

"Just answer my damn questions first. I think we both agree you already know enough about _my_ life."

Shigure clapped both of his hands together. "Alright, then. You asked for it—my editor, Mii, always badgers me about my manuscripts so I simply go out, leaving a polite note explaining my absence!"

"So you run away from her." Eiri pointed out, bluntly.

Shigure appeared disheartened as he glanced down at the floor. He played with his hands. "Well, I guess if you _must_ call it that... But this time I honestly told her I was going into a gay bar! That'll ward her off for sure!" He gave Eiri a thumbs-up.

Eiri's response was a contradicting thumbs-down. "Are you sure that won't give her an even stronger reason for chasing you? All the women that I keep running into are fans of this sorta thing."

Pondering, Shigure looked like someone had just given him a hard task. "... I'm not too sure..."

"So I take it you're straight?" Eiri turned to Shigure who nodded. "Then I guess you wouldn't have a gay-dar like a lot of guys here do."

They both chuckled. Eiri began to speak again: "I can understand your situation. The only reason I'm here is to blow off some steam from work and meet up with a... Errr, friend?"

"I don't know; you tell me."

"Ugh, the guy can be unbearable sometimes. He's my unpredictable brother-in-law. This whole time I've been here, which has been for a while, I haven't seen him once. I'd better check where the hell he is sometime soon."

Shigure laughed. "But you have this sort of unbreakable bond with him, right? Other than the label 'brother-in-law' it's like you can't be separated from him."

"... Hm? Oh, yeah. ... How'd you guess?" Eiri was baffled why or how Shigure read into his life like this. But it can be said that both of the men were shackled to gravity-like bonds to their families.

"Just the way you talk about him, is all. Even though it sounds like you can't stand him, you probably just as easily couldn't live without him."

Eiri couldn't believe it. The man Shigure Sohma that was sitting in front of him right now had seemed like a blathering moron one minute and a mind-reading, entirely tuned-in empathic the next. The enigma surrounding the trapped Zodiac spirit of the dog was now shining its most powerful light out of its dark, cloaked prison chamber. Shigure's toothless yet fully effective smile disarmed Eiri Yuki until he caught the breath in his throat.

Suddenly needing to transition the silence, Eiri reached up to grope the back of his head which triggered the memory. "Oh, shit." He almost whispered.

Shigure appeared as if he had been gently awoken from sleep, dazed. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"My hat," he spat. "I bumped into a freak who took my hat. _You_ recognized me. What if _other_ people do now, too?"

The older man casually arose from the stool. "Where is the guy?"

Eiri practically pulled himself up out of his seat after tightly gripping Shigure's loose kimono sleeve. "What?! Are you crazy?"

"Wait and see," he smirked nonchalantly.

The younger author loosened his hold then balled up a fist, dragging a bemused Shigure through the roaring crowd. A new puppet to be directed on a new stage—the puppet master felt enticed in his fast-thinking that landed him this oppertunity.

It was simple to sort out the stranger from the rest but Eiri found trouble in approaching him. So, when he distanced 6 or so feet from the stranger, he had built up enough speed and momentum to spin the flailing Shigure in front of himself, defensively. The puppet master never anticipated for the puppet to literally regulate his own limbs. _Bam! _Another helpless man flew into the stranger for the second time.

Shigure lazily recovered and crawled up from the floor. The stranger was openly grinning at each of them. _The gawl! _Eiri lividly buried his short fingernails into both palms and drew in a quivering breath. When Shigure stood erect, Eiri slung his arm over his slumping shoulder.

The blond thespian pierced his frozen stare at the stunned stranger. "As you can see, I'm not alone," his eyes moved to Shigure, the gaze softening like spring melts the snow. "Right?"

Shigure was so flabbergasted at this swift turn of events, he couldn't change his expression the whole time. So he just bleated a "yes" as Eiri reclaimed the hat and they walked back to their seats. The puppet master's plans were foiled by the very person he attempted to control! How could this be? Never had something like this ever happened to Shigure in his lifetime... _Never._


	5. Chapter 5

Before I figured out that Eiri Yuki's real hair color was a sandy brown, I became so accustomed to calling him blond that I don't even correct myself anymore. This predicament makes people question why the words for each color in Japanese can't be more specific! If you wanted to get the closest to blond in Japanese, you'd probably have to say yellow... But I think we all can agree that saying someone's hair is yellow sounds pretty stupid... Unless you watch those Spanish soap operas where their hair can only be described as _that_ color... Yeek! o ;

Looking back on my old chapters for this fanfic, I have really seemed to make Eiri's life hell... _Esta llevando una vida agitada _(translation: He's leading a hectic life)! Then I go back over Tohma's and Shigure's descriptions and realize that he's got a ton of people around him that are manipulative of him! Poor Eiri... Pats him on the back. It's good that you can even be in the same room with them, Eiri!

Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry to those of you who have actually waited for me to update! I was planning after I posted an update last time to wait a month and now it's about a whole other month over that... Hits self on the head. But _really—_I have been sooo busy with schoolwork lately so everyone has to start taking into account that I have a life and grades to maintain, too! Just because I've got mostly A's then a couple B's in all my classes doesn't mean I can start slacking off, either. But I'm going to try my very best to keep everything in-check and balanced as to not inconvenience anyone. Wish me good luck!

**Part 5 (The Finale):**

When they both sat down, Eiri fell into the seat while somehow managing to stay in it, and exhaled a huge sigh. Shigure simply watched him, wondering what on earth would be his explanation for his unforseen action.

Eiri finally acknowledged him with a "What? Did I freak you out?"

All Shigure could do was nod vigorously.

Eiri ogled him and displayed a convinced grin. "Honestly? I've done it before to get some American women off the most timid guy's tail." He smiled deviously when he replayed Sakano's surprise in his head.

Shigure blinked incredulously at him and asked, "You've... Done something similar to this _before?_"

"Mhmm," Eiri casually hummed, boredom beginning to surface when his attention was no longer directed at Shigure but a speck on the table. He picked at it with his thumb, lowering his guard.

Shigure saw the opening and moved toward it with a question the perv inside him so desperately wanted to get out. This was his chance to get some punches in to redeem his previous plan. Or at least to have a little fun. "So... Why didn't you want to bring Shindo here with you? Maybe you wouldn't have had to rely on your brother-in-law to be here." Beating around the bush.

"Pffft!" The rest of Eiri's martini almost crawled up his nose to sting at that question. He swallowed it and laughed. "I wouldn't bring him anywhere in public than the places I already have. Besides the fact that obsessive fans would jump all over us, he eventually seems to get us in deeper than expected. He pulls stunts everywhere so I'd have to put a leash on him."

Seeing the opportunity to launch his attack, he strived to sound bashful and candid when preparing to ask, "I'm a little curious about your personal life..."

Eiri looked up from the speck he mercilessly scrubbed half away to find Shigure's attitude also eating away at his facade to make him experience a nagging solicitude.

"How much," Shigure continued, anticipation rising within him. "Do you _do it_ with him?"

Shigure paused to observe the impact on his novelist "friend". Eiri's expression was empty when he decided to hurl a second assault.

"Is it--" Shigure was cut off by the slap of a hand.

When Shigure recovered and nursed a hand on the red sore spot, he figured out that it was not Eiri who bitterly slapped him—an outraged, bleach-blond man stood there, glaring menacingly at him. Eiri gasped.

This man turned to Eiri and cried, "I can't keep my eyes off you for one minute," and then, turning to Shigure, "because creeps like _you_ always try to take advantage of him!" He pointed a finger at Shigure, a glint in his eyes signifying he was waging war.

"T-Tohma--" Eiri spoke not to cover Shigure's ass but on his own behalf. Besides, he had no idea what to say to either of them.

Tohma tugged Eiri by the collar, out of the bar. "We're out of here," he uttered firmly to the man he was still over-protective of.

"But," Eiri protested. "You can't keep acting like this, Tohma! I can get myself out of situations like that!"

Shigure smirked to himself as he compared Eiri and Tohma to a screaming child being dragged out of a public place by an aggravated mother. "Maybe _he's_ the one you should keep on a leash, Eiri... Oh, but I can already see that he has a tight one on you," he said to himself, giggling. Then Shigure realized he had never gotten an answer to that question...

Yes, in the end, Shigure is still a pervert. I wanted to end things like that so you question whether or not Eiri and Shigure are still acquaintances or... Dare I say, friends? I don't know. It's what you make of it! o; My ending to this still seems kind of rushed... But I think I pieced it together the right way and I love the ending. _Should_ Tohma step off? Honestly, I think with Shuichi being at Eiri's side, he can cool it... When you don't add in what Shu did in EX!! DX And I hate what Maki did to it because she's on the longest hiatus (but not as long as Yukiru Sugisaki's). Cheer her on to end the cliffhanger, too!

So I guess this was my Thanksgiving present to you guys (do those presents exist?). Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving / Black Friday!!!


End file.
